


Dinner Party

by Stargazer673



Series: Doddsverse [9]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: Mike makes a dinner party more exciting





	Dinner Party

Soft laughter and music filtered through the door that your husband currently had you pushed against. His hands roaming, wet lips sucking at your neck and chest. You let out a soft moan.

Mike chided you, “Shhhh…you have to be quiet baby. You don't want my dad’s dinner guests to hear you.”

“Then. Stop. Doing. Th- ahhh.. ” You were breathless. Mike slipped his hand under your dress. His fingers pushed through your wetness. “Oh God, Michael.” Your hands went to his hair and pulled.

“You like that don’t you. So slick and hot for me.” Mike continued circling your clit while sliding a finger in and out.

Two can play this game you thought. Let’s see how quiet he can be. With nimble fingers, you unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Your hand slid down and grabbed his hard cock. This time it’s you who told him to be quiet. “Not so easy is it champ?”

He growled. Mike grasped your thighs, wrapped your legs around his waist and thrust hard into you. The sensation was so intense you thought you’d cum right then.   
Wrapping your arms around Mike’s neck you braced yourself for the pounding that you were about to get. He gave you a salacious smile before he slammed into you again and stilled.

“Michael”, you whimpered. “Please.”  
“What is it you want baby?” He whispered rooting his nose along your jaw

Your gaze was intense looking at him. “Fuck me, Michael. Hard.”

Without a word, Mike thrust into you over and over so hard to thought you’d split in half. Using Mike’s broad shoulders for leverage, you pushed yourself down to met him. “Oh, oh Mike. That feels so good.” Your voice lusty

“Fuck yeah baby. I- oh Y/N.” Mike said through gritted teeth. The grip on your thighs tightened, and his hips stuttered as he spilled himself into you.

Heat flared through your body. Your toes curled and you felt yourself clench around him. “Oh. My. God, Michael” you said in a hushed tone as your body exploded.

Mike stilled and all you could hear was heavy   
breathing as you both caught your breath.  
Mike pulled out a gently placed you back on your feet. He kissed you softly, just the opposite of your lovemaking.

Rearranging clothes and fixing mussed up hair, you headed back out to the party. “Maybe your dad should have more parties. They’re not so bad when you’re hanging with the right people” you giggled.

Mike laughed. “You are so right, my love.”


End file.
